Chromosome replication and recombination in B. subtilis: 1. Biochemistry of ATP-dependent DNase. 2. In vitro DNA replication in toluenized cells. 3. In vitro transformation using toluenized cells as the recipient. Analysis of plasma membrane proteins of animal cells. This long- range project was initiated in 1971 and has been expanded gradually: 1. Comparative studies of plasma membrane proteins among chemically induced tumors of lymphocytes and glyal cells in mice. 2. Induction of neuroblastoma with carcinogens in rats and mice and isolation of independent neuroblastoma cell lines. 3. Further improvement of two dimensional gel electrophoresis of plasma membrane proteins.